


Olicity Summer Road Trip

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Summer, Summer Hiatus, getting to know one another better, olicity - Freeform, oliver queen is finally happy, road trip fic drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots for the Road Trip Fic Drive on tumblr! Lots of subject matter and ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mile Markers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to distract Felicity from her desperate need to pee while on the road, he asks her to tell him a random fact he doesn't know about her until they reach the nearest restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first of many road trip ficlets and I hope you enjoy it! :D Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. They keep me going and are much appreciated!
> 
> This one is fluffy and silly and basically features of food recommendation if you're ever on the road and come across Baker, California. Trust my recommendation. You won't regret it.

The sign showing twenty-five more miles to Baker, California faded away and Oliver watched as Felicity rocked back and forth, biting her bottom lip. Her hands were folded in her lap and clenched tightly, causing her skin to change color from lack of circulation. "What's wrong, Felicity?" he asked finally, unwilling to let the awkwardness of her actions continue. 

She hesitated for a moment and then mumbled: "I really have to pee." She looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Like... I really have to pee." He chuckled and she frowned. "Oliver, this is no laughing matter. I could, quite possibly, pee myself and ruin these amazing leather seats."

"I can pull over, you know," he said, trying not to crack a smile.

"No, never."

"Never?"

"You will not pull over so I can relieve myself out in nature."

The smile broke free and spread across his lips. He glanced over at her to find her truly appalled. "Why not?"

"One, I'd like to keep some air of mystery between us, and peeing in the wilderness is too similar to leaving the bathroom door open," she said, finally ceasing her rocking. All that was left were her clenched hands, one thumb rubbing circles across the top of one hand. "Two... well... uh. I don't want something biting my ass."

He couldn't help it. A hearty laugh erupted from deep in his belly, the kind of laugh he had been unable to let loose for so many years. It was easy. It was so easy to be happy. "Okay, so I won't pull over," he finally said. "How about I distract you?"

"How?"

He grinned. "At mile markers, tell me something I don't know about you."

She remained silent for a moment then nodded, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. She reached over and grasped his hand and let them rest between them. They drove in silence for a while, waiting for the first mile marker to zoom by. When it did, Felicity began her first random fact. 

"My mom tried to get me into the Girl Scouts. But, as you might assume, I was horrible at anything outdoorsy. I preferred sitting in our house with the air conditioner on full-blast and a pile of computer parts in front of me."

"Did you at least try?" he asked her, squeezing her hand.

She nodded. "Yeah I tried. And that's why I have a fear of insects and other creepy-crawlies biting my ass." He laughed and waited for her to continue. She nudged him playfully. "This isn't funny, Oliver. I had multiple insect bites on my butt from one trip to take care of nature's call. The troop leader laughed at me and told me to get over it. But when I started having a severe reaction she shut up really quick and sent me home. I told my mom I'd never go camping again."

He chuckled. "So you're telling me you'd never want to go camping with me?" He turned his head slightly and put on a fake pout, something he couldn't recall ever doing in his life.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Well, if anyone could make me try camping again, it would be you."

Another mile marker went by and Felicity sighed. 

"Next fact, please."

"In my most stressful year at MIT, I considered dropping everything and pursuing an acting career."

This one surprised him. He looked at her, finding every emotion so truthfully written on her face and emanating from her eyes. She couldn't pretend or lie. It wasn't easy for her. "Really?"

She nodded, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment. "Yeah. Let's just say I tried to get involved with the improv club and they didn't find my style amusing."

Another marker. "New fact."

"Umm," she murmured, her rocking beginning once again. "The only pet I've ever had was a neighborhood orange Tabby cat named Rascal. He spent most of his time in our front yard."

"Does that count as a pet?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze, imagining a young Felicity enjoying the company of a feral cat.

"I count it!" she proclaimed, clearly offended. "The whole neighborhood showered him with toys and food and little shelters on our porches."

"But did he live in your house?"

"Well, no," she admitted, clearly annoyed. "But I loved Rascal."

Another marker. "Okay, another fact."

"I'm tired of this," she complained, leaning her head back on the headrest, her eyes closed. He admired her. The flush of her cheeks. The fly-away strands of hair escaping her ponytail. The remnants of her pink lipstick. 

"Then I'll tell you a fact about me," he said, and she perked up instantly, eyeing him critically, determining whether he was being serious. "Seriously," he added before she could question him. 

After a few moments and a new mile marker, she nodded. "Okay, reveal."

He chuckled once more, unable to stop. He could hear the excitement in her voice. He knew everyone on the team longed to know more about him; he kept too many secrets from too many people. But the five years he was away were filled with so much darkness and evil and brought too many emotions rushing over him. He couldn't discuss that in such a happy scenario. He couldn't ruin their joy. But when he glanced at Felicity, he could see her expectations written so plainly on her face. She wanted hints at his time away. And in that moment, he knew exactly what to tell her.

"Remember when I told you Waller sent me to Starling City when I was stuck in Hong Kong?" 

"Yeah," she answered, nodding and raising an eyebrow. "You said you saw Tommy and Thea."

He smiled at the memory, wishing he could share with Tommy how happy he was. But that was impossible. "They weren't the only people I saw."

"Okay...? I assume you saw your mother and maybe Laurel?"

He shook his head, taking himself back to that night when he had broken into his mother's office and gotten the necessary files, as well as the one from his father. He could almost hear the opening of the elevator doors and the click of Felicity's heels. 

"Oliver," Felicity nudged him, breaking him from the daydream. "Who else did you see?"

"You," he answered, without hesitation.

She watched him, checking for a lie. He smiled, unable to help it. "But how?"

"When I stole the files Waller wanted, I almost got caught. I heard the elevator doors open and heard heels on the tile. I hid in the shadows and then you came into the office. I couldn't take my eyes off you."

He glanced over to see her blushing, moisture building up in her eyes. Then she palmed her forehead, embarrassment overcoming her. "Oh my god. I was talking to your photo, wasn't I? You heard me babbling to your photo."

He nodded. "You said I was cute."

She laughed awkwardly, her face still hidden by her hand and arm. She peeked at him from behind her arm and grinned. "You're still really cute. Maybe even a little cuter than that playboy I saw in the photo."

It was his turn to blush, and he felt it heating his cheeks. "Well, I saw you and smiled. The first true smile I had since the _Gambit_ went down. I had no idea if I'd ever see you again..."

"But you did," she interrupted, inching over a bit and resting her chin on his shoulder. "And look where we are now!"

They crested a hill and as they zoomed by another mile marker, Oliver saw the cluster of houses and businesses that made up Baker, California. "Hey, we're almost there."

"Oh my goodness! Thank you god! Can you stop at the _Mad Greek_?"

"What's that?" he asked. 

"You've never been to the _Mad Greek_? Well, new random fact for you. It is an amazing place with the world's best zucchini sticks! We are getting two orders and you will love them!" She rocked back and forth in her seat, this time out of excitement. "My mom and I used to stop in Baker all the time on our way to wherever in California we were going and we always got zucchini sticks to eat on the road! They are fried heaven with ranch dressing."

He chuckled, his hand twining with hers once more as he steered the car onto the exit ramp to give Felicity the chance to pee, and apparently to try fried heaven. 


	2. The Musical Reeducation of Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity complains about the lack of music on their road trip, Oliver can't help but feel a little out of the loop. What music is cool now? This question is answered by Felicity. She decides to reeducate him. *This fic will be rated for teens and older simply because of the content within the lyrics.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second road trip fic for the fic drive! I thought it would be cute for Felicity to give Oliver a little schooling on what music is popular now. Hope you enjoy this fluffy silliness! :D Don't forget to comment! I thrive on your feedback!

Over the last three years, Felicity had gotten used to Oliver's broody silent moments. They could span a few minutes or a few hours, depending on his headspace. She respected those times, knowing he had endured so much for so long that a normal person would be curled into a ball on the floor. But not Oliver. He lived with the painful memories, his scars the only physical marker of his time away and the dangers he faced after coming back home. He still needed those quiet, silent moments to be alone no matter how happy he was. The past still haunted him.

But on the road, in the glorious Porsche with the sun shining and the wind whipping through her hair, she needed noise. She needed his smile. She needed non-broody, non-growly Oliver. After an hour of quiet, she needed some music.

"Can I plug my tablet in for some music?" she asked, holding up the end of her auxiliary cord.

He glanced sideways at her, his eyes slightly distant. He shrugged. "Sure," he said, his grip tightening on the wheel. "But I doubt I'll know any of the songs."

"Why not?" she asked, then shook her hand, hearing how stupid the question was a little too late. "I suppose five years trapped in scary situations and then three years saving Starling City leave little room for musical enjoyment."

"Yeah."

She watched him for a moment, feeling the tension he was so clearly residing in. She would fix it. She would get a smile from him. She perked up and plugged the tablet in, scrolling through her music library to find a good song to begin with. "I will reeducate you, Mr. Queen," she proclaimed, nudging him playfully. She watched his lips twitch slightly as he attempted to hold back a grin, so committed to his stint in man-pain. "Let us begin with this beauty!"

The annoying female voice recited the artist's name, making her cringe and Oliver's brows rise in confusion. Then Jason Derulo began, his voice rolling over the words in mock sexiness. When the chorus hit, she danced in her seat. " _Been around the world... don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me._ " 

" _Talk dirty to me!_ " she sang along, pointing to Oliver with each recitation. She found success by the second run of the chorus when his lips spread into a small smile. 

When that song ended, she muted the tablet and scrolled through the library once more. 

"That song was... interesting," Oliver said, his fingers tapping his fingers against the wheel in an attempt to mimic the beat of it. "I can kind of relate."

She dropped the tablet a little and looked up, her brow furrowing slightly. "Oh really?"

"I was a billionaire playboy with access to a yacht and a private jet, if you recall. Did a lot of international travelling..."

"And a lot of international screwing?" she interrupted, letting the words sound playfully judgmental. 

He laughed. "You might say that." Then he shook his head. "I don't see why he feels the need to have his name shouted at the beginning of the song, though."

Felicity giggled. "That happens at the beginning of almost all of his songs."

Oliver huffed, shaking his head at the silliness of that.

She found a new song, more innocent in tone. The guitar and drums begin, building to the start of the first verse. " _Can you feel it? Now it's coming back, we can steal it. If we bridge this gap, I can see you, through the curtains of the waterfall._ "

As the second half of the verse began, Oliver takes her hand, his thumb tapping against the wheel. 

" _When I lost it, yeah you held my hand. But I tossed it, didn't understand, you were waiting as I dove into the waterfall._ "

And with the chorus, Felicity bounced in her seat, leading Oliver to smile widely. " _So say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo! Say Geronimo!_ "

The continued and Oliver began to join in with the chorus, his deep voice gliding over the words. Felicity watched him, finding his enthusiasm for the song adorable. When it ended, she muted the tablet once more and scrolled through, determined to surprise him with the next song. "That song always reminds me of _Doctor Who_ ," she mumbled, her hair hiding her view of his face. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Oh, right. You've been away from television too." She set the tablet in her lap and turned to face him, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. "Basically the eleventh doctor loved to say  _geronimo_ in crazy, exciting moments. And he's no longer the doctor, so it is kinda sad to listen to that since I adored him."

"Ah," he mumbled, clearly not getting it. 

She turned back to her tablet and selected the next song, hoping it would bring about shock. Without hesitation, she began rapping alongside Nicki Minaj. " _This one is for the boys with the booming system. Top down, AC with the cooling system. When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up. Got stacks on deck like he savin' up._ "

Oliver quickly pulled over, putting the car into park. He turned in his seat and watched her, shocked. She had succeeded. " _He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe. I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly. I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh..._ "

Oliver turned the radio off, the silence following such an upbeat, loud song deafening. She looked at him, her cheeks warming with embarrassment. "How the hell..." he said with a chuckle, clearly dumbfounded. His eyes were bright with amusement, something that had been sorely lacking for the last few hours and Felicity was so happy to see it. 

"What? A girl like me can't like rap?"

"I didn't say that... but... how..."

She slapped him playfully. "If a girl like me can babble as well as I do, I think it is safe to say that rapping come second-nature." She winked and he leaned forward and kissed her, feeling the smile on his lips against hers. "Now can we get back to driving. And give me an artist you liked before becoming a member of Gilligan's Murder Island, and I'll let you hear their new stuff."

He put the car into gear and pulled back onto the highway, gaining speed, his smile never faltering. "How about JT?"

She burst out laughing, wondering if she had heard him correctly. "Did you just refer to Justin Timberlake as  _JT_?" she asked.

He nodded. "Got a problem with that?" He turned toward her with a fake glare. 

"Nope, just kinda surprised. Wouldn't have pegged you for a Timberlake fan."

He smiled, letting his eyes linger on her for a moment before turning back to the road. "I'm bringing sexy back..."

She rolled her eyes and searched through her library until she found her most recent favorite. She turned it on, brought the radio back and watched Oliver as the song began. It was sweet and romantic, and she could see the music hitting Oliver in all the right, sappy areas. 

" _Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow. And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart. And is it too much to ask for every Sunday? And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start?_ "

The song continued and Oliver twined his fingers with Felicity's, making her heart skip a beat like it always did when their skin touched. And with the song playing, it made the contact even better, somehow. With the chorus, she sang along, leaning over to rest her head on Oliver's shoulder. He pressed his lips to the top of her head quickly and gently. 

" _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me. 'Cause you might fuck around to find your dreams come true, with me. Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free. So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me._ "

When the song ended, they were finally at the little motel they planned on spending the night in. Oliver pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine, his fingers never loosening from hers. She glanced up and found his lips turned up in a bright smile. The one she knew signified his newfound happiness. And her heart thudded in her chest, wishing he could always smile that way. But he was a long way away from such complete contentment, and even though she helped him, she knew it would take so much more time. She knew she'd be there with him, through it all. Through all of his struggles.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He parted slightly, letting his lips and breath linger there, inches from hers. "Thank you, Felicity," he whispered. 

She wasn't sure if he was thanking her for the music or for being there, making him happy. But, either way, she was so glad she could be there for him in so many different ways as he rediscovered and reinvented himself. 


	3. Fifty Points - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt from tumblr:
> 
> "olicityhappyeverafter Asked: Olicity at the carnival. Oliver wins a stuffed teddy bear for Felicity :) "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the whole Olicity fandom has already read this on tumblr, but I wanted to put it here for the Ao3 world. ;) Sequel to come... 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments! Your support means the world.

The carnival music was killing the mood. Oliver’s hands were tracing intoxicating patterns beneath the waistband of her jeans, as if he were pleading to move further. But the whimsical music and the chattering patrons and the smell of fattening fried death assaulted Felicity, keeping her from all feelings sexual.

They had had their fair share of accidental and purposeful exhibitionism on their road trip, but sexy times in such a family oriented place seemed wrong. So she patted his hand away and gave him the ‘later’ wink, causing him to growl. He leaned in, letting his lips graze her ear as he spoke. “But I want you. Now.”

She glanced around. They were in an alley between carnival tents, half-hidden by a sign proclaiming ‘This way to test your strength’ with an arrow pointing to the left. No one had spotted them, as far as Felicity could tell, but she wasn’t willing to scar a child for life by getting caught with either of their pants down. Her eyes roved the different tents, searching for a distraction. And then she saw it.

A teddy bear.

A teddy bear that looked so much like the one she used to cuddle with as a child.

“Okay, mister,” she said, nudging him to face the tent. “See that teddy bear over there?”

Oliver looked and nodded. “Yeah…?”

“If you can win it for me, then you win me. Wherever. Whenever.”

His brows rose and he kept his eyes on the teddy bear. “Anywhere I want?”

She gulped down her regret at the game she had begun. “Within reason, Oliver.”

He shook his head, poking her nose with a calloused finger. “No. You made no conditions or restrictions. You said wherever and whenever.”

She frowned. “Fine. Anywhere you want. Just win me the damn bear.”

They walked over to the game tent, hand in hand. The game was darts. Tiny bullseyes were scattered throughout the tent’s interior, most with barely any puncture marks. Her heart thudded in her chest. She knew she had picked the wrong game. That bear would be hers within a few minutes with Oliver’s expert aim. He glanced at her with a cocky grin and got the attention of the worker. “How many points to win that bear?”

The worker followed Oliver’s gaze and chuckled. “One hundred.”

Felicity watched as Oliver studied each bullseye, adding up the potential points to determine how many darts he would need to purchase. When he slammed down five dollars, the worker scoffed and shook his head. With a skeptical grin, he handed Oliver five darts.

The first four darts landed in the center of the closest bullseyes to them, three of them ten points and one twenty points. Then he gave Felicity a kiss, keeping his eyes on her as he flicked his wrist, sending the last one soaring higher than the others. She followed it, watching it land on the one farthest from them, amounting to fifty points.

“Seriously?” she shouted, watching as the worker’s jaw dropped in shock.

“What?” Oliver asked, winking.

The worker shuffled to the prizes and plucked the bear from the line-up. He handed it to Oliver, unable to speak. As they walked away, Oliver gave it to Felicity.

“So where did you choose?” she asked.

He shook his head. “You’ll find out soon enough.”


	4. Fifty Points - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the carnival game prompt fulfillment. Oliver reveals where he chose to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS! The first half of this little story wasn't supposed to be so well-received. But good god, the original post on tumblr has gotten over 200 notes, and that is insane to me. That's the most I've ever gotten on a prompt fill (or any fic I've posted for that matter!)! Thank you so much guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second part... It is definitely more mature content than the first part but probably not the smut you might want! Either way, enjoy. Don't forget to comment.

They worked their way through the rows of vendors and carnival games, Felicity holding tight to her teddy bear, wracking her brain for ideas of Oliver's train of thought. They had had their fair share of creative sex; they had been pretty adventurous on their trip. The idea of there still being a place they hadn't jumped one another's bones seemed impossible to her. But they continued walking. Oliver held her hand and occasionally tapped and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. It reminded her of the life they had left behind; a life that had created his nervous hand twitch and other habits.

But they were finally away from that, enjoying location after location. 

They rode the ferris wheel despite Felicity's protestations; she hated heights with a passion, and the idea of plunging into the carnival crowd seemed scarier. "Felicity, you do recall flying in a supersuit to save my life, right?" he asked, smiling. When she just stared at him, he added: "That was considerably higher than this ferris wheel."

"But I was also more worried about saving your life than the height. Now there's nothing at stake except my heart bursting from my chest!"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine, Felicity."

She couldn't ignore the affectionate and supportive way he held her hand as they endured the revolutions. With each slight gasp that escaped her mouth, he'd squeeze her hand and let out a little chuckle. As much as she wanted to scold him for finding her fear funny, she remained silent, happy to have him beside her in all things. 

When they left the ferris wheel, Felicity's nose was assaulted by the heavenly aroma of kettle corn being popped. She jumped up and down, tugging on Oliver's arm like a child. "Oliver, we _have_ to get kettle corn!"

"Why?" he asked, his brow cocked up in an amused arc. 

She huffed, getting impatient. "Because it is popcorn heaven... well, next to overly buttered movie theater popcorn. That is pure deadly popcorn heaven. But this is healthy... ish."

He laughed and nodded, stepping away from her to the kettle corn vendor. He waited in line for ten minutes, in which time she got them a giant Texas Twister to share. When he saw the drink, his eyes widened at the red fruity depths. "What the hell is that?"

She smiled, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose as she took a sip. "Texas Twister." When he didn't show any understanding, she sighed. "How do you not know what a Texas Twister is!?" She sighed, taking the bag of kettle corn from him and thrusting the drink into his hands. "Drink it."

He took a sip and his face puckered at the sourness of the citrus. But then he grinned. "It's pretty good."

They finished their drink as they made their way to the carnival entrance, the bag of kettle corn only slightly devoured. They tossed the cup into a trash bin and then rushed to the Porsche. Felicity was amazed it was still there, unharmed. The carnival and fair they had chosen was an hour outside of the big city they were staying in, and the rural area was full of country folk. Each person they had passed on the way in had gawked at the car and the people inside, clearly not used to seeing such luxury at a humble event. But everyone had been friendly, with only a few eyeing them with envious frowns. No one knew who they were and no one attempted to find out; it was refreshing for both of them. She tossed the bag of kettle corn and the teddy bear into the backseat, then got into the passenger seat as Oliver started the car. 

Oliver pulled out onto the road, shifting gears with a determined grunt. Felicity watched him, wondering if he was still trying to decide on a location. But then they were turning onto a dirt road and he flipped on the brights for them to see better. The chill night air was wonderful and filled with moisture from the numerous fields that made up the farming community. Felicity stretched her arm out, letting it hang out the window to catch the breeze and mist. They drove for a few more minutes, the highway long behind them and Felicity's nerves kicked into overdrive. She knew he wasn't going to let his victory go unrewarded. She had promised him that he could have her anywhere, anytime. He wasn't going to let the offer hang around too long; he wasn't a patient man. She glanced back at him to see the same determination on his face, now mixed with excitement. 

Finally he slowed the car, coming to a stop beneath a old oak. "So, a tree?" she asked, a little disappointed. 

"No," he answered. "Look what is below the tree."

Felicity sat up straighter and gasped. Beneath and around the tree was a steaming spring, the water sparkling with the moonlight. "Is that a-"

"Hot spring?" Oliver interrupted, taking her hand and kissing it before opening his door. "Yes. And I think we should enjoy it."

He was out and stripping off his clothes before she had even unbuckled her seatbelt. She fumbled with it, and then the door, rushing to join him. As she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her clothes, Oliver was already stepping into the water, his skin pale against it. Soon he was diving in, his whole body disappearing beneath the surface. Felicity stepped forward and let her toes sink into the water and the mud beneath, relishing in the warmth. 

"Are you gonna join me or not?" Oliver shouted from the middle of the spring. "I'd much rather have that gorgeous body closer to mine."

She giggled, then made her way in, letting the water slowly lap against her skin. Finally she was waist deep, the warmth tickling her in more intimate locations as her body adjusted to the temperature. She sighed and then glanced toward Oliver. He was watching her intently, his eyes slightly hazy with desire. When she didn't make a move to join him, he swam to her. He grasped her hips and pulled her into the water, cradling her in his arms. She straightened out, letting his hands keep her afloat as she lay back, her hair fanning out on the surface. She looked up at the stars, so numerous in the expansive sky. When she was a child she used to try and count them. But that was before she learned that the task was an impossible one. 

Suddenly Oliver pulled her closer to him, and she bent her knees, letting him hold her against his chest. She felt his skin against hers and sighed, loving how solid his chest was and how affectionate his embrace was. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, just low enough to reach his mole. He grinned against her lips, then turned his head, catching her bottom one between his teeth playfully. And that was all it took. 

Their lips moved in perfect sync, like they had a specific pattern to follow in order to keep them from complete chaos. Their tongues danced, the aggressiveness mirroring the desire and determination Felicity loved seeing in Oliver's eyes. She moved in his arms until she was able to get her legs wrapped around his waist, and she tangled her arms around his neck, slipping her fingers through the wet hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes at the touch, then bowed his head, kissing and nipping at her collarbone as one hand came up to cup her left breast. She knew her heart was hammering; it was impossible to keep it in check when he was everything she could ever want. Beneath the water, she felt him against her, seeking permission as they bobbed in the water, him supporting both their weight. 

"Was this really the place you wanted?" she asked in a breathy voice as he continued to fondle her breast and kiss her neck. 

He shook his head against her shoulder as he moved up to the hollow beneath her ear. "No," he growled. "I'd have you anywhere, to be honest. But I saw a sign for the springs on our way to the fair, so I figured this would be a great option."

She leaned forward and bit his earlobe and then whispered: "I think you picked the right place. Now take advantage of it."

A low moan escaped his lips as she bit his earlobe again, but he shook his head. "Oh, no," he said, moving them back toward the oak. "We're not having sex in the water. I just wanted you to relax and enjoy the location."

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. "Then where...?"

He didn't answer. He simply brought them out of the water, holding her tight against him as he walked toward the car. Their clothes were scattered along the ground, a reminder of the spontaneity of the situation. Then he stopped and tilted her backwards, letting their bodies connect. Felicity gasped, then moaned as a dozen sensations assaulted her: his length, his hands, the water dripping from their bodies. Everything bringing her into a heated frenzy. And then it hit her.

The cold hood of the Porsche.

She yelped as the metal cooled her skin, then let it be as she lay back. Oliver was above her, moving in all the right ways and the coolness of the air and metal didn't matter. He grabbed one of her knees and pushed it toward her as his hand fell, the callouses scratching against her skin as he thrust deeper. She let her arms fall back, stretching out along the metal hood. The openness prompted Oliver and soon a hand was trailing down her body, tickling and fondling and caressing her in all the ways she enjoyed. The sensations were everywhere. Hot and cold, soft and hard, flesh against flesh, water dripping. She gazed up, the stars twinkling back at her as the fire in her core intensified with the movement of his body. Within moments they were screaming one another's names against the night air, hearing the words echoed off the water behind them. 

Oliver rested his head against her chest and she knew he was listening to her frantic heart, as he did so often in the moments after making love. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging him. In the months they'd been away, she had felt his muscles relax, the coiled tension he had remained in for so many years easing as his happiness grew. Before he moved away to gather up their clothes she realized that, now, the tension was completely gone. It was a milestone. Something she never expected to find in him. 

Complete happiness and relaxation. 

"Did I choose right?" he asked with a wink. The same one he had used at the dart game earlier in the night. He handed her her underwear but she tossed them aside. 

"I suppose so," she said, sliding off the hood. "But I'd like to try some things in the water before we leave."

As she walked away, it was her turn to wink. 


	5. Ghost Town Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take a detour on their way to Vegas to the weird ghost town of Rhyolite, NV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first in a series of location specific stories I plan on writing for the road trip fic drive. This location is Rhyolite, NV. It is a real place and I have been there before. I've gone there on a photography trip (which I played upon for Felicity's knowledge of the town) and then again with my family for a small little trip for fun. It is very weird but really cool if you like exploring old places. And the art mentioned in the story is real as well. At the beginning of the story, there's a link to a website dedicated to Rhyolite and it has photos of the town. I could have posted mine, but I figured a more in-depth explanation of the town and photos throughout the years would be much more interesting. Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.

[Website](https://www.rhyolitesite.com/) with photos and other interesting facts about Rhyolite, NV

National Park Service [page](http://www.nps.gov/deva/learn/historyculture/rhyolite-ghost-town.htm) on Rhyolite, NV

* * *

 

 

“This place has the best mint chip ice cream!” Felicity proclaimed as they walked into Death Valley Nut & Candy Company. They had stopped in Beatty, Nevada after a long drive from their stay in a cabin along Lake Tahoe. The desert heat was already making her sweat, and she could see that Oliver wasn’t enjoying it at all. The sign for the candy store had made her giddy and she had forced him to stop.

“You think every place has the best mint chip,” he teased, and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

“Yeah, well, I’m just a fan of mint chip of all kinds.”

They perused the aisles of candy, picking out bags of their favorites: coke bottles, gummy bears, fruit slices. Then they went to the ice cream counter and ordered two bowls: mint chip for Felicity and rocky road for Oliver. She refrained from making a joke about his choice. So plain and yet so fitting for a man who had endured so much.

They ate their ice cream in silence, sneaking warm glances at one another. As they finished the last few bites, Felicity perked up and grinned. “Ooh. We have to make a stop first.”

Oliver raised a brow. “Where?”

“Rhyolite!”

“What?”

“We have to go to Rhyolite ghost town! It’s not far from here!”

He chuckled. “And why should we stop at a ghost town?”

“Because ghost towns are awesome and this one is no exception. Seriously. Artists have even installed artwork out there. No idea why. But it is really cool. Trust me. I went there on school trips for photography.”

“You took photography?” Oliver asked, eyeing her with obvious skepticism.

“My mom wanted me to try the arts,” Felicity explained, rolling her eyes. “I figured I’d give photography a try since it involved a form of technology and that was right up my alley. But I’m terrible at real photography. I’ll stick with my camera phone and Instagram filters. A lot less work.”

Oliver laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, let’s go see this ghost town then.”

It took them about twenty minutes to arrive, and Felicity watched Oliver’s expression as they pulled up and saw the giant 8-bit statue of a naked woman towering over the parking lot. His lips were tight. He was clearly trying not to say anything.

Finally, the silence weighed him down and he turned to her. “What the hell is that?”

She giggled as she opened her door. “I told you artists have installations here.”

He turned and looked at the statue, his brows furrowed. He pointed at it. “That’s art?”

She shrugged. “To some.”

Before he could say anything, she opened her door and jumped out, quickly running to another art installation: the ghostly rendering of the biblical last supper. She turned to find Oliver eyeing the statues with slight interest. “That is… kind of creepy.”

She nodded, going to him and taking his hand. She lead him over to a statue similar to those in the last supper, but complete with a bicycle. WIth a grin, she looked up to find Oliver studying it, clearly confused. “Am I supposed to feel something when I look at this?” he asked, causing her to giggle.

“Not necessarily,” she replied, tugging on his arm and leading him to a colorful stone sofa. “Do you feel anything when you look at this?”

She looked up to find him shielding his eyes from the sun, squinting against the brightness of the tiled colors. “I feel like I need to leave before the color and shininess blind me.”

She shook her head but obliged, taking him across the road to the Bottle House. She glanced at his face to find him grinning. “You like this?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s pretty cool.”

They lingered around the house, admiring the handiwork of those who built it and then they move on, up the road toward the skeletal remains of Rhyolite. The old bank loomed in the distance, the windows devoid of glass and the bricks crumbled and scattered about. An old car rested amongst the desert shrubbery, rusting and losing its color from sun exposure. Old cans and glass and wooden signs crunched beneath their feet as they trekked to the bank. Felicity rushed forward, hopping up onto the foundation of the building, the perilously broken walls towering over her as she spun around, looking to the sky.

She stopped and found Oliver staring, his eyes bright with love and longing. He inched forward, his thumbs and indexes rubbing against one another. She backed away, making him work for the kiss he so clearly wanted. They kept making their progress, step-by-step, moving deeper into the room when suddenly her foot lands on nothing and she’s falling back and down.

Oliver’s hand clamped down on her arm, pulling her up and out of the cavernous hole at the back of the building near the old vault rooms. Her heart thundered in her chest as Oliver pulled her against his chest, keeping her away from harm. He ran his fingers through her hair, comfortingly. “I think they have warning signs around the buildings for a reason,” he scolded in the kindest voice he could muster.

“I don’t remember that hole being there,” she admitted, pushing away from his chest and running out of the bank ruin and out onto the road. Other tourists walked about sluggishly, the afternoon heat bearing down on everyone. Felicity turned and pointed to the hills to the left. “Do you see those random caves up there?”

Oliver followed her finger and nodded.

“Those are mines,” she explained. “Those are the reason this town exists in the first place. Once those ran dry, everyone packed up and left. All the more permanent buildings were left to decay.”

He gazed out toward the mine entrances, his mouth turned up in a contemplative grin. For a moment he looked to her and spoke: “Let’s go up there.”

“To the mine?”

“Yeah!”

“Those are off limits, Oliver,” she said, fear taking hold.

“We could find a way up there without anyone noticing.” He looked out toward the mobile home that was residence to the caretakers, finding no one there. “I’m sure they rarely keep an eye on that.”

She shook her head. “What if it’s like Area 51 and they have surveillance and gunmen at the ready in case people decide to go mine-exploring? What if it is actually the entrance to a top secret military base or research facility and they try to kill us for discovering their location?”

“Feli-”

“Or what if there are actual ghosts up there. Mines were - are - dangerous and many people died in tunnel collapses and other accidents like that. They could be vengeful and-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty!” he exclaimed, enunciating each syllable as he grasped both of her elbows and drew circles on her skin with his thumbs. “Ghosts aren’t real as far as I can tell, and I’m almost positive this isn’t the location of a hidden military or research base. We’ll drive away from town and then hike to one of the mines. No one will notice, I promise.”

They were in the car and going up a side road before should could protest. They were out of the car and hiking through the desert dryness before she could demand they start their drive toward Vegas. He kept their hands twined together as they worked their way up the hillside, the wooden framed entrance of the mine high above them, a gate drawn across the dark doorway with a red diamond-shaped sign reminding brave explorers that the place was to be left untouched. But Oliver kept walking and Felicity kept following.

Soon they were standing in front of the entrance, the tunnel air cooling them somehow even as they stood just out of reach. Oliver’s hand around hers tugged slightly as he stepped forward. But she remained rooted in place, her nervousness preventing her from following this time. When he glanced at her, she shook her head. “Nope. I’m not going in there.”

“Why not? I’m right here with you.”

She shook her head again. “I don’t care if you’re in your Arrow suit and I’m in the ATOM suit. I’m not stepping foot in that mine.”

“Why not?” he asked, trying to move forward again but she wouldn’t budge.

With a frustrated sigh, she pointed at the gate in front of the entrance and the bright red sign. “Last I checked, that meant do not enter and I don’t feel like dying or getting caught in there by authorities.”

“What authorities?” Oliver asked, letting go of her hand to gesture around. “There’s no one here.”

“But people keep an eye on this place!”

“Felicity-”

“And I doubt anyone wants to go in there and clean up corpses!”

“Felicity, we aren’t going to get caught. And we aren’t going to die. I’ll-”

Before he could finish his sentence, the shrieking of a megaphone echoed off the hills, vibrating in their bones. Then a voice soared from below them from the town. “Don’t take another step! If you go into that mine, we will call the police!”

Felicity turned around and glared at Oliver. He held up his hands in surrender. “Okay… I guess you were right.”

Felicity grinned and stepped closer to him, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. “Wait, can you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you right.”

Rolling his eyes, Oliver closed the gap between them and brought his lips close to hers. “You were right,” he whispered against her lips, then he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. They were lost in the moment, moving only their mouths.

“Leave the mine or we will call the police!”

The moment was ruined and their adventure was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr!   
> arrow-through-my-writers-block.tumblr.com


End file.
